vermoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Suiran
"I am Suiran, The Winged Panther. I bring the power of the wind and the trees." ''- Call of the Winged Panther '' Suiran, or The Winged Panther, is one of the four ministers loyal to Queen Frasinella in the Vermonia series. The power he wields is of the wind and the trees. He is connected to Jim , who shares his power. He makes his debut in Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther. Appearance Regular form: From book one , Suiran is of a strong human build. He covered in short brown fur with his shoulders and chest, tail, hands and legs covered in black fur. His feet resemble paws more than human feet with claws on both his feet and hands. His hair is at shoulder length and falls across his face. His eyes are almost cat-like and has black stripe markings under his eyes. He has short panther-like ears on top of his head. He wears a kind of shoulder-plate armor and a short plated skirt. His design varies slightly in book five onwards. He no longer has the face markings and his ears are more pointed. The fur on his hands and arms are more visible and he is wearing knee length shorts and boots. First form: Suiran’s first form is of a black panther with two large wings on his back. His eyes are golden and has a darker tuft of fur in the middle of his forehead. Responsibilities Suiran was one of the ministers under the ruling of Queen Frasinella . He served Boros along with Suzaku, Raitetsu and Ruka. After the destruction of Vermonia, he was instructed by the Queen to take on his first form and travel to the Turtle Realm. Powers and Abilities Suiran has the power of the wind and the trees. He is fast and agile. He is also skilled in archery. Imprisonment Suiran was imprisoned inside the warship which was inside Ickhaby within the Oritsa Ocean. Jim was able to find him after defeating the former-dolphin who was corrupted by Uro’s dark magic. Character Items Suiran’s messenger spirit gave Jim the ‘Tailsman of Suiran’. Jim was able to rescue Suiran and complete the circle of power. In book three Jim uses a healing glove given by Suiran. It heals any injuries but works only by taking both Jim’s and Suirans life force. But for as much energy as the glove gives, it also takes away. It is possible to die from losing too much life force using the glove so great care is needed. In book six, with Jim’s increasing power, Suiran gives him a special type of winged boots. This makes Jim move faster and jump against objects with ease. Suiran may also have a bow, but it has not been fully featured yet and was first mentioned in book five. Appearances (Regarding actual character appearance and not Jim using the power form) Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger ' '''Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther ' '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy '''(mentioned only) '''Book Five: The Warriors' Trial Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm Category:Character